1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a positioner for adjustably positioning a headrest on a vehicle seat back and also relates to a vehicle headrest positioning assembly that includes the positioner.
2. Background Art
Vehicle seat backs conventionally include headrests that are vertically adjustable to a finite number of positions by a latching mechanism. Such latching mechanisms conventionally include a pair of support shafts that support the headrest and also include seat back mounted sockets one of which includes a latch mechanism. The shaft received within the socket having the latch mechanism includes vertically spaced notches that permit the adjustment of the headrest for positioning in one of the selected positions.